Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Sommerfilme 2015 Teil 2
center Sommerzeit ist Heldenzeit ... immer noch. Marvel weitet sein Imperium weiter aus und schickt zwei neue Blockbuster ins Rennen, während „Sherlock Holmes“-Regisseur Guy Ritchie eine spaßige Sechziger-Jahre-Serie wieder aufwärmt. Wer keine Lust auf Action hat, wird sich vielleicht über einen mysteriösen Coming-of-Age-Film freuen, oder bei der musikalischen Erinnerung an Amy Winehouse ein paar Tränchen verdrücken. Amy 300px|left Kinostart: 16.07.2015 Regie: Asif Kapadia Unsere spontanen Erinnerungen an Amy Winehouse sind wahrscheinlich nicht die angenehmsten. Ihre bekanntesten Songs wie „Rehab“ oder „Back to Black“ sind natürlich sofort wieder im Ohr, aber schon viele Monate bevor sie 2011 an einer Alkoholvergiftung starb, dominierten vor allem negative Bilder von der Sängerin die Medien. Körperlich ausgemergelt floh sie vor den Paparazzi, völlig zugedröhnt hörte sie auf der Bühne plötzlich auf zu singen, nachdem sie sich vorher wackelig durch die ersten Songzeilen gemurmelt hatte. Sobald Asif Kapadias Dokumentarfilm Amy beginnt, sind diese Erinnerungen aber zweitrangig. Wir sehen noch mal die gesunde, geniale, fröhliche Amy vor uns, deren Verletzlichkeit noch nicht zu Selbstzerstörung, sondern zu künstlerischen Ausnahmeleistungen führte. Aus Archivmaterial und Interviews mit Hinterbliebenen hat der Regisseur eine Chronologie der Ereignisse montiert, in der immer zu spüren ist, wie die Katastrophe langsam näher kommt und deshalb die großen musikalischen Momente noch wertvoller werden lässt. Wenn die 17-jährige Amy mit ihren Pausbacken und dem breiten Grinsen plötzlich den Mund aufmacht und Jazz-Nummern rausknallt, als hätte sie schon zwanzig Jahre Gesang studiert, wird sich wohl kaum jemand gegen Gänsehaut wehren können. Amys Vater, der die Dreharbeiten lange unterstützte, sprach sich anschließend entschieden gegen den Film aus, weil er sich falsch dargestellt fühlte. Er kommt tatsächlich nicht gut weg, genau so wenig, wie Amys Ex-Ehemann Blake. Der Film macht es sich aber nicht zur Aufgabe, nach Schuldigen zu suchen. Er will vor allem das große Talent von Amy Winehouse zelebrieren und das gelingt ihm ganz hervorragend. Ant-Man 300px|left Kinostart: 23.07.2015 Regie: Peyton Reed Darsteller: Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas, Evangeline Lilly Ach, was aus Ant-Man doch hätte werden können ... Schon 2003 versuchte Regisseur Edgar Wright, der übrigens für das Comedy-Meisterwerk „Shaun of the Dead“ verantwortlich ist, Marvel davon zu überzeugen, ihn den Film über seinen Lieblings-Helden Ant-Man drehen zu lassen. Er musste lange zappeln, viel arbeiten, ein Probereel drehen, Schauspieler an Bord holen, nur um dann nach der Übernahme von Disney zehn Jahre später wegen „kreativer Differenzen“ auszusteigen, oder ausgestiegen zu werden. Den Monster-Konzern Disney macht das natürlich nicht gerade sympathischer und auf dem Papier sieht Nachfolgeregisseur Peyton Reed mit seiner seichten Comedy-Vergangenheit auch nicht nach der besten Alternative aus ... aber dann ist da ja noch Paul Rudd. Und plötzlich sind Pro-Contra-Listen hinfällig, denn Paul Rudd könnte auch aus einem Sigmar-Gabriel-Biopic in der Hauptrolle noch einen spaßigen Film mit Herz werden lassen. Aber kommen wir kurz zur Geschichte: Der Ex-Kriminelle Scott Lang (keine „Lang“-Witze bitte) wechselt auf die Seite des Guten und schlüpft in einen neuen Hightech-Schrumpfanzug, um einen ehemaligen Angestellten der Entwickler-Firma daran zu hindern, diese Technologie für militärische Zwecke zu verkaufen. So weit, so unspektakulär. Auf Spektakel kommt es im Film allerdings auch nicht an, findet Springteufel. Das glauben wir ihr und geben Ant-Man noch eine Chance. Margos Spuren 300px|left Kinostart: 30.07.2015 Regie: Jake Schreier Darsteller: Nat Wolff, Cara Delivingne Supermodel Cara Delivingne scheint Hollywoods neue Lieblingsbesetzung für unnahbar schöne, mysteriöse Frauen zu sein. In Anna Karenina nahm Keira Knightley sich aus Eifersucht auf sie das Leben, in Die Augen des Engels bezirzt sie den unschuldigen Daniel Brühl. Nächstes Jahr wird die 22-jährige Britin als Enchantress im „Suicide Squad“ ihre Mitmenschen verzaubern, doch jetzt hat sie erstmal ihrem naiven Nachbarn Quentin in Margos Spuren den Kopf verdreht. Den überzeugt sie, ihr bei einem Racheplan zu helfen, nur um am nächsten Morgen spurlos zu verschwinden. Quentin kann nicht fassen, dass er seine große Liebe so schnell wieder verloren haben soll und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Kleine Spuren und Rätsel deuten darauf hin, dass Margo gefunden werden will, doch wieso versteckt sie sich dann überhaupt? „Margos Spuren“ ist nicht immer subtil, aber entkommt doch größtenteils dem typischen Coming-of-Age-Schmalz-Klischee. Jake Schreier beweist ein feines Gespür für jugendliche Sehnsucht und findet die richtigen Szenen, um die innere Reise seines Helden nach außen zu tragen. Codename U.N.C.L.E. 300px|left Kinostart: 13.08.2015 Regie: Guy Ritchie Darsteller: Henry Cavill, Armie Hammer, Alicia Vikander Der zweite Kalte Krieg ist noch nicht ausgebrochen, doch rechtzeitig zum Kinostart von Codename U.N.C.L.E. ließ der US-Militärchef jetzt verlauten, Russland sei aktuell mal wieder der größte Feind der USA. Davon mag man halten, was man will, es verleiht Guys Ritchies Kino-Adaption der Sechziger-Jahre-Serie „Solo für O.N.K.E.L.“ aber definitiv eine zusätzliche Würze. Hier müssen sich nämlich ein CIA-Agent und ein KGB-Spion zusammentun, um, was auch sonst, die Welt zu retten. Nachdem George Clooney und Tom Cruise nacheinander die Rolle des amerikanischen Helden wieder absagten, ging den Produzenten wohl die Geduld aus und sie griffen auf Henry Cavill zurück, der als Superman ja bereits Experte im Retten der USA (und der Welt) ist. An seiner Seite spioniert Armie Hammer, der sich hoffentlich mittlerweile von seiner Hauptrolle im Superflop Lone Ranger erholt hat. Der Stoff klingt wie gemacht für Regisseur Guy Ritchie, der in der Vergangenheit schon oft bewiesen hat, dass er Action-Komödien kreativ und souverän stemmen kann. Hoffen wir, dass er sich vor seinem seriösen King Arthur-Dreh in dieser Hinsicht noch mal richtig ausgetobt hat! Fantastic Four 300px|left Kinostart: 13.08.2015 Regie: Josh Trank Darsteller: Miles Teller, Michael B. Jordan, Kate Mara, Jamie Bell Und wiiieder Marvel-Helden und wiiiieder ein Reboot. Okay, ich gebe zu, das letzte ist schon drei Jahre her (Spider-Man), was in Marvel-Jahren ja (offenbar) wesentlich mehr sind. Nachdem die X-Men, Avengers und Guardians of the Galaxy riesige Erfolge feiern, wurden nun nach acht (...) Jahren Pause auch die Fantastic Four neu aufgelegt. Um sich die Chance zu bewahren, dass der Film gut wird, haben die Produzenten auch Jessica Alba ersetzt und zwar mit der großartigen Kate Mara. Außerdem im Team kämpfen der gehypte Miles Teller, Jamie Bell und Michael B. Jordan. Mit diesen vieren geht der Tanz wieder von vorne los, Weltraum → Superkräfte → Dr. Doom. Mit Regisseur Josh Trank haben die Produzenten sich einen Jungspund ins Boot geholt, der bisher für eine Action-Miniserie und Chronicle - Wozu bist du fähig? verantwortlich war, in dem ebenfalls drei junge Menschen mit ihren neuen Superkräften klarkommen müssen. Das alles würde mich ehrlich gesagt relativ kalt lassen, wenn ich nicht wundervolle Wikia-Easter-Egg-Erinnerungen mit dem ersten Trailer verbände ... Hoffen wir einfach, dass die Nummer was wird, damit wir nicht in fünf Jahren mit dem nächsten Reboot belästigt werden. Stimm ab! SF2015-2 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide